Paz
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Una tranquila tarde en el jardín. Una actividad común y un momento con la persona querida hace que un día común se transforme en uno de los más bellos.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Una y otra vez lo hacía. Las hebras del cepillo acariciaban con delicadeza el cabello castaño. La mano de SeeU sostenía el mechón que cepillaba con tranquilidad y cuidado. Escuchaba algunas voces de sus compañeros desde el jardín donde estaba, la sombra del frondoso árbol les provenía una refrescante y larga sombra. Soltó el mechón una vez estuvo segura que no había ningún nudo más que desaparecer, tomó otra parte de cabello y procedió a hacer lo mismo que antes. Miró a su compañero, este descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de ella. ¿Estaba dormitando?, por lo visto, SeeU sonrió divertida, dentro de nada se quedaría profundamente dormido.<p>

Ese día era extrañamente calmado, incluso anestesiaba un poco. Varios de sus compañeros normalmente estarían haciendo destrozos o travesuras por toda la mansión. Pero aquel día parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para estar en paz un rato. Ella también estaba aprovechando ese tiempo. Giró su rostro al ver de reojo a alguien acercarse. Era Anon. Le sonrió en forma de saludo, la chica de cabello corto se sonrojo al ver a la coreana y a su acompañante. SeeU rió para sus adentros, dejó de cepillar y se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole silencio a la recién llegada. La otra asintió, pareció pedir una disculpa y regresó a la casa, todo eso aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

De nuevo comenzó con el ritmo; arriba y abajo. Ciertamente, a ella también le estaba dando sueño. Podría dejar de cepillar, moverlo y ambos dormir ahí. Pero sabía que eso se complicaría un poco, en primera; ella quería terminar de cepillar y en segunda, él podría negarse. A veces la timidez del otro dificultaba las cosas que deberían ser fáciles. Se detuvo, levantó el rostro; la frondosa copa del árbol impedía el paso de los rayos del sol, pero algunos rebeldes entraban e iluminaban un poco. Volvió la vista abajo y continúo. Dentro de poco terminaría. Lo que normalmente significaba que él se iría, pero ahora estaba dormido, podría disfrutar de su compañía un rato más.

Dio una cepillada más y ya había terminado. Dejó a un lado el cepillo y el mechón de cabello lo soltó con cuidado. Estuvo unos segundos mirándolo, ya estaba realmente dormido. Otra sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro de ella. Con tranquilidad le retiró le flequillo de la frente a su acompañante. Su respiración acompasada le contagiaba el sueño, sí, sus parpados los sentía pesados. Un largo bostezo no pudo ser reprimido. De haber sabido se habría recargado en el tronco. Suspiró, no lo quería despertar, pero tampoco quería quedarse dormida y caerse de espaldas. Aunque hubiese césped de seguro el golpe dolería.

-Tengo sueño…-. Susurró, había sido casi automático y nadie la podría haber escuchado, solo alguien que estuviese realmente cerca suyo.

-¿Quieres entrar?-.

Bajo la mirada, y sus ojos chocaron con los de su compañero, estaba despierto y la miraba algo somnoliento, aunque ciertamente consiente. Se levantó, estiró los brazos y bostezó. SeeU le miró en silencio un rato. Él se giró para verla mejor, la chica sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Un tenue rubor recorrió las mejillas del chico.

-¿Te desperté?-. Preguntó la chica.

-No, en verdad no-. Respondió. –¿Dormí demasiado?-.

Su preocupación no fue ocultada, no quería incomodar a la chica. Si se había dormido demasiado en las piernas de ella la pudo haber molestado e, incluso, lastimado. Le llevaba varios centímetros de diferencia, que se traducían en kilos. SeeU le miró un poco, aun con esa sonrisa en los labios. Era tan difícil saber qué pensaba la coreana, era imposible leerla. SeeU asintió.

-Acabe de cepillar hace horas-. Mintió. –Ya no siento las piernas-. Infló sus mejillas, molesta.

Él saltó al momento, lo sabía, la había molestado. Pero cuando SeeU le cepillaba el cabello lo arrullaba con una facilidad asombrosa. Sin usar eso como excusa, porque sonaría como una, pensó en que debía compensar el daño a la integridad física de su frágil y delicada compañera. SeeU sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-Pues… Te lo debo compensar-. Dijo él, algo cohibido. El sol seguía en lo alto, ¿En verdad había dormido mucho?

-Claro que lo harás-. La traviesa sonrisa de su compañera no lo tranquilizaba mucho.

Anon, después de haber interrumpido a SeeU había vuelto a la casa. Pero una vez dentro recordó para que buscaba a la chica. Sin saber si ir o no se debatió el asunto. Era necesario hablar con ella, pero tampoco deseaba molestarla e interrumpirla. Era obvio que aquellos dos la estaban pasando bien. Pero después de un rato, y no muy contenta, decidió ir a hablar con ella. En verdad le dolía interrumpir a ese par. Salió de nuevo al jardín, mirando al suelo, pensando en una manera de cómo disculparse por interrumpir.

Levantó la mirada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su mente se puso en blanco por segunda vez en el día. Observó como Kyo realizaba un gesto con la mano y con ello le indicaba que guardase silencio. Ella asintió, pidió disculpas de manera inaudible y regresó a la casa. Sabía, sabía que ella no debía interrumpir a ese par.

Después de que SeeU se acurrucase en su regazo como un gato se dio cuenta que la chica lo había engañado. Había estado durmiendo solo por treinta minutos. Suspiró derrotado y recargó su cabeza en el tronco. Acarició el cabello de su compañera y sonrió, bueno, había sido cruelmente engañado dos veces ese día por la misma chica y había caído las dos veces. Tampoco es como si le molestase eso. Miró hacía abajo. SeeU dormía, o pretendía hacerlo. Tomó el cepillo que estaba cerca suyo y procedió a cepillar el largo cabello rubio de la joven. Algo debía hacer mientras ella fingía que dormía, ¿no?

SeeU sonrió sin disimulo, sabía que Kyo era consciente de que ella estaba realmente despierta, pero le daba igual. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Su cabello era cepillado con cuidado y tranquilidad. Como deseaba que existiesen más días así y poder pasar tiempo con Kyo de esa manera tan intima. Solo ellos dos. Se acurró más en el regazo del chico, disfrutando de cómo le cepillaban el cabello.

* * *

><p>¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! Tengo sueño D: ¿Qué puedo decir? (?)<p>

Bueno, esta bien. Kyo (de Zola project, _again_ xD) con SeeU, ¿porqué? No sé :DD Vamos, es obvio que la mayoría de mis parejas las saco de quien sabe donde. Ahora, no sé si alguno le habrá pasado; te están tocando el cabello, o cepillándolo y eso te da sueño... ¿No? ¿Solo yo? DD: ¿Soy rara? T-T

Bien, paro xD Un Shot realmente chiquito y casi aburrido (tengo sueño, reitero) pero me pareció lendo y eso... No se porque escribí de ellos si pretendía hacerlo sobre Yohio, dafuq conmigo (?)

Con esto solo me falta escribir de Will (¡YAAAY! xD) ¡Pero no se cuando sera! ¡Muajajaja! (?) xD Pero sí, quiero escribir de él :D Sin más tonterías que decir; gracias por leer :DD (Lel, con el título que puse xD)

P.D: Esto no podía faltar. ¡FUCK YEAH! ¡PRIMER FIC DE KYO EN ESPAÑOL! xDDDD


End file.
